


Epilogue part 2: The Letters

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What did Ron and Hermione say in all those letters?





	Epilogue part 2: The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final instalment of Photographs & Memories. These some of the letters Hugo and Rose found in the trunks … You can let your imagination run wild for the rest. To everyone who has stuck with me this long – THANK YOU! Your favorites and reviews helped encourage me as I worked.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/24982815548/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Rose walked into the sitting room of her parents’ house, and settled on the couch. She and Hugo were meeting today to open the box from Flourish and Botts. The box was sitting on the coffee table but, Hugo wasn’t there yet. He needed to hurry up. They had agreed to do this together and she could feel her parents’ magic in the room. She should really get used to thinking of the cottage as her house, but no matter how long she and her family lived here, it would still be Mum and Dad’s house.

“Sorry, I’m late Rosie,” Hugo called as appeared in a puff of green smoke. “Little ones wanted to come and I had to get them otherwise occupied before I could leave.”

“I understand, Huggie” Rose told him as she walked towards the box. “Mine were not exactly happy about an ‘outing with Dad’ while Mum opened the box.”

“Is the shelf ready?” Hugo asked as he grabbed the tape on his side of the box. “I’m glad you and the books are going to be here. It would not be right for their story to be anywhere else.”

“The trunks are back up in the attic where we found them,” Rose reached for the tape on her end of the box. “Marcus and I are going to do the same thing for our children. Are you ready for this?”

“One the count of three … One … Two … Three …” Hugo called out the count as they both lifted the tape from the box. “Time to look at our family’s treasure.”

Rose and Hugo looked at the ten leather bound volumes inside the box. Rose carefully pulled the book with a red “1” stamped into the spine out of the box. She turned the book over to look at the cover. “Photographs & Memories: A Love Story,” she read aloud as she traced the letters engraved in the cover. “The Story of Ron and Hermione Granger in their own words.”

“Perfect,” Hugo whispered as her took the next book out of the box. “I can't wait to share this with everyone else tonight. It is almost like Mum and Dad are here with us.”

“I hope the inside is as well done as the outside,” Rose said as she opened the book in her hands. “Oh my. This is way beyond what I expected. They started with the first letters we found in the trunks.”

“Look at the titles of each book,” Hugo said as he opened up the book he was holding. “They fit the letters that are there. This one is called ‘Separate Lives’.”

“Time to get these books on the shelf,” Rose said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “We can read them again with the family tonight. This is one story I can’t wait to read over and over again.”

Rose and Hugo levitated the ten volume of letters to the shelf beside the fireplace. “Look at that, Hugo,” Rose whispered “Look at what the spines spell …”

“LOVE never fails and MAGIC is forever,” Hugo read the spines of the books on the shelf. “That is perfect.”

As Hugo and Rose went to the kitchen to get the food ready for the family that would soon arrive, two wisps of smoke floated out of the corner and floated over to the newly settled books on the shelf. As the smoke settled into the books, words appeared in gold letters on the shelf. “Love is never a curse, children, it is always an adventure worth living. Never forget that and we will never be forgotten. Ron and Hermione Weasley”

 

_**Book One: Breaking Up:** _

Harry,

I don’t know how much longer I can do this. It’s like I don’t exist anymore. She is always working. It does not matter if I am here or if I am out with you. She just works. She isn’t sleeping. She is barely eating. I don’t recognize her anymore. What am I supposed to do? I love her with every breath in my body, but I am tired. I can’t make her see what she is doing to us and I can’t watch her spiral any more. How can we live in the same space when it feels like she is always gone? I may have to break her heart before she destroys mine. I really don’t want to do this. I don’t know that I can do this.

Ron  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

Everything seems to be falling apart. Why? I know I have been working longer hours but it seems like he is never here. How do you and Harry do it? How do you live with the fact that he puts himself in danger every time he goes out on a case? Every new scar is a cut on my heart. I can’t function for worrying when he is gone so I bury the worry in work. But then I can’t seem to stop working when he is home. I love him and I am so afraid of losing him. How do I hold on tight enough but not too tight? How do I stop the need to work when he is home? If I don’t find a balance, I could lose him. It feels like he is slipping away every time he comes home.

Hermione  
________________________________________  
Hermione,

I know you are hurt and upset, but so am I. I feel like I have been living with a ghost for a while now. You are always working and never sleeping. I know my job scares you but you never talk to me. It is just like when we were in school. You are hiding in your need to get something good done. I can’t watch anymore. I love you so much, but I cannot do this. I cannot watch you work yourself to death. We both have decisions to make. But I am making this one for us. I am stepping away before we both crumble. I’m going to be at Charlie’s for the next couple of weeks. When you are ready to talk, I will only be an owl away.

Always,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ronald,

I know you were trying to tell me I was breaking your heart and I was too stubborn to listen. I was too wrapped up in trying not to feel I forgot that we needed to feel each other. I’m sorry. I have been so afraid of losing you, I shut you out. I have decided to talk to a Healer at St. Mungos to talk about some of this. You are right, I can’t keep burying myself in work and shutting out the things and people that could cause me pain. I have loved you for a very long time and I am afraid I have broken what we had. I want to get to point where we can be friends. I will not ask for anything more. It is time for me to figure out who I am without using fear to drive what I do. You will always be with me even if it is just as sweet memory.

Keep safe,  
Hermione

**_Book 2: Separate Lives:_ **

Hello Charlie,

Thank you for letting hang out with your dragons for the last few weeks. I need the space to think things through and make some decisions. You were right, big brother. I need to find a space to figure out who I am before I try to find someone again. Thank you for listening when I talked myself through my decision about work. I have been happy with being an Auror, but I have felt lost over the last year or so. Harry seems to grow and thrive with each new case and I seem to be standing still. I think you are right. I need a break from being an Auror. I’m going to take George up on his offer to help him run Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. I have had enough excitement to last a lifetime. I want peace. I have not felt this relaxed and comfortable with a decision since I told Mum and Dad that I was going into to Auror program. They are going to be disappointed but I think they will understand, too. I’ll send you an owl when I have settled in my new place. Come visit soon. Mum misses you and so do the rest of us.

Until next time,  
Ron  
________________________________________

Harry,

I wanted you to be the first to know my decision. I am leaving the Aurors. It took the fight with Hermione and a trip to Charlie’s to realize that I am not happy. I love working with you but, I don’t love the work anymore. I am tired. I can’t get the haunted look in Hermione’s eyes as I stepped in the Floo before our last assignment. I can't live with that look anymore. George has offered me a partnership in the business and I am going to take him up on it. Don’t worry, mate. I am only a Floo call away and I will always have your back. Do me favor. Talk to Ginny about the way she feels when you walk out the door. I didn’t do that with Hermione and now I can’t undo the damage that did.

Mischief Managed,  
Ron  
________________________________________

To the Director,

I, Ronald Billius Weasley, hereby resign my commission as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. After great thought and intense conversations with those I trust, I have come to the conclusion that my future lays in a different direction. I thank you for your time and trust in my ability to do the job you have given me. I will always be in your debt and service.

Sincerely,  
Ronald Weasley  
________________________________________

Pansy,

It was great getting to spend time with you last night. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. It has been wonderful discovering that we have more in common than the school we attended. I loved to watch your eyes sparkle as you talk about your shop and how it makes you feel to help others find the robe or outfit that makes them feel beautiful. Your talent amazes me. Thank you for the walk among the fireflies. It was nice to just walk along holding your hand. I can’t wait for another evening like tonight.

Until then,  
Ron  
________________________________________

Dear Luna,

How can I thank you enough for your help over the last few weeks? Your wise words make sense the more I think about them. I did hide in my books. I didn't see it at the time, but Ron’s job scared me more than I wanted to admit. Using work to keep my mind occupied let me live with the danger he put himself in but it didn’t let me build a relationship that we could both live in. I’m going to take some time to figure some things out with the help of professionals. I need to figure out a way to balance work with my personal life. You are right, if I cannot find a way to leave work at work, I am going to burn out. Not everything has to be done today. Some things can wait until tomorrow.

Every in your debt,  
Hermione  
________________________________________

Hey Ginny,

I promise I am okay. I may still want to remove your brother’s head from his body but, he was right. I buried myself in work so I didn’t have to think about his job. The flat feels empty without him here. I am going to look for a new place soon. I think I need to find a place where memories of us don’t exist in every corner. I have talked to my boss and I am going to lighten up my work load. There are other people that work in the office and they are just as capable as I am. I am slowly figuring out that I can’t run away from what is worrying me by burying it in work. Promise me something, that you will talk to Harry. Don’t let what has happened to me and Ron happen to you and Harry. Talk about what scares you about each other’s work. And listen too. I love you both.

Be good,  
Hermione________________________________________

Sir,

I am writing to request reassignment of some of my cases. I have discovered that delegating the responsibilities of different areas of cases can actually make me better at my primary job. I need to give others the same opportunities that you have given me. Thank you for being patient with me during this transition,

Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
________________________________________  
Darling Theodore,

Thank you for a wonderful evening. It was nice to spend time talking about things that had nothing to do with work. I have enjoyed our talks over tea and I am looking forward to more of them. I am slowly learning how to leave work behind. Last night was the first time in the last few weeks that I did not think about the work on my desk. I needed that. The stars were beautiful and the quiet was amazing. I have never been on a walk where both people said so much without saying a word. The way you run your fingers through your hair when you can’t figure out what to say makes you all the more special. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it years ago but I am glad I am getting a chance to notice it now. Next time, let’s go to your favorite place.

Until tea,  
Hermione

Book 3: Friends

Ginny Weasley,

What were you thinking? I know it was your mum’s birthday, but HE was there. NOT alone. Why did you not warn me he was dating? Pansy Parkinson, of all people. I love your family and I can almost be in the same space as your brother, but last night was too much without warning. I know I should be moving on, but my heart stopped when I saw him standing with her. I was there with Theo and we had a grand time. But, there is an emptiness in my chest now that I can't make go away. I was happy with Theo and with finding balance at work. What am going to do? How can I love two people at the same time? I thought I was over him, I promise. But, all I do is dream of him. What am going to do? Meet me for tea tomorrow, please. I need to talk to someone that knows both of us.

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mate,

What did you let Mum talk you into? I have never felt SO awkward in my entire life. Not even when we played Wizard Chess against Voldemort as First Years. I know Mum is hard to say no to, but could you have at least warned me she was going to be there? And bringing a DATE! A bloody, scaly Slytherin, at that. Theodore Nott is not who I would have ever seen her with and you let her bring him into my parents’ house. Bloody hell, why does my heart hurt so much? Pansy and I are happy. I have a partner that supports me and is an amazing sounding board. I don’t have to fight her job for her attention. What am I supposed to do? I promised myself I would not drop down this rabbit hole again. How can I be jealous of a man when I walked away? I see her around every corner now. I see her in rooms of the flat and that is not possible, she has never been her. What am I supposed to do? Break another heart or tear out my own? Meet me for a drink? I need to figure this bloody mess out before I talk to Pansy.

Mischief Managed (maybe),  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Hello Ron,

It has been a while since we talked. It was wonderful seeing you at Molly’s party the other night. I had forgotten how easy it is to spend time with you and your family. I miss your family and I miss you. I’m sorry. For letting work mean more than spending time with you. For hiding behind work so I didn't’ have to acknowledge the danger of your job. For letting my fear choke the love from our relationship. For seeing my injuries but never noticing yours. It was so easy to bury myself in the task at hand and not think about where you were and what you were facing. I did notice when you came in hurt and I made the choice not to admit it. If I didn’t notice the injuries, then they didn’t exist. I know it makes no sense but, it is what my brain used. I have done a lot of thinking since the night you went to the Burrow. There are things I need to work on and things I need to figure out. Talking to the Healer is helping, but some of this I have to do on my own. I am spending less time at work and more time with friends. I am dipping a toe in the dating pool again. Theo is very different from the boy we knew at Hogwarts. Like us, the War and its aftermath changed him. I am trying, I promise. I would like to try to be friends again. We were friends first and it has taken me time to remember that.

Please, forgive me,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
My dear Hermione,

I have started this letter more times than I can count but I can never seem to finish it. I got your letter last week and I have read it over and over again. I am sorry for the way I left. I knew you were hiding and I was frustrated. I wanted you to see me the way I had always seen you. I’m sorry. For forgetting you lived through the War too. For not listening when you told me how my job scared you. For wanting more than you were ready to give. For expecting you to handle things the way you always had. I realize now that you were not handling things, you were surviving them. Everyone handles things differently and work seems to be the key for you. I hope you find the balance you are looking for. I am still looking for mine. I have left the Aurors and I am working with George at the shop. It is still dangerous, but not in the way being an Auror was. I have told Harry I will help if they absolutely need me to. But, I am done. Fighting has cost me too much … friends, family ...you. It was strange to see you with Nott at Mum’s party but, it was nice to see your true smile. I have missed it. Pansy was a surprise for me. She is sweet (in her own way) and supportive and making a name for herself in the world of designer robes. I would like to be friends again. You are right, we started as friends. You are bright and beautiful. Never forget it.

You never had to ask, because I forgave you as I walked out.

Forgive me, please,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

HELP! I just got a letter from Ron and I am in tears. It’s the Ron I fell in love with and I don’t know what to do. I care for Theo but, bloody hell, I still love him. What do I do? Theo is stable and supportive and keeps me steady. But I still feel hollow when I am around him. Like my heart is not in my chest. I felt full for the first time in months as I read his letter. I can’t do this. I can’t. It will break Theo if I leave him. BUT, I don’t love Theo. I still love your daft, stupid, sweet, incredible, perfectly imperfect brother. How do you do it? Love a man that risks everything for the sake of everyone else. I think I was so busy being mad at him for leaving I forgot why I wanted him to stay. I need to talk to them both. I need to let Theo know that there is a part of me that is still love Ron and there is a part of me that wants to make it work with him. I need to talk to Ron to see if this is really what it feels like or if it is guilt. I need to figure this out. Can we meet? I need to talk to someone who know them both. I need to find out which one makes the hollow go away.

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Harry,

What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this. First, she sends me an apology that tears my heart out and then she asks me to tea. What am I supposed to do with that? She wants to be friends. Friends, Merlin’s beard. I don’t know if I can do it. I know I can barely handle the thought of her dating and I know I cannot handle her dating a bloody Slytherin and wanting to be friends. It makes me want more. It is not fair to Pansy. Fuck, what am I going to do about Pansy? I have already broken Hermione’s heart, and now I am thinking about breaking hers. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do? I need to figure this out. I think I love Pansy, but I know I still love Hermione. Every time I think about Hermione, my heart starts to beat again. Pansy is a great girl but I don't think this is what either of us wants or needs. I need a pint or two. Care to join me? The Three Broomsticks in an hour? I need to get this out and you are about the only one I trust… Pansy is going to kill me …

Mischief NOT Managed. (by any stretch),  
Ron

_**Book 4: More Than Friends** _

Mum,

You were right. I still love her. Seeing her at your birthday party brought some things into perspective. I care for Pansy. She is a great girl, but I love Hermione. I knew what I was doing when I walked out months ago. I left my heart in our flat with her. The visit to Charlie helped me to see how I feel about what I was doing and where it was going. It also helped me to see how Hermione must have looked at my job. I realized that never letting her talk about how much my job scared her and, how it reminded her of the last few years of our school, played a part in how she was acting. I have to own that and admit that. My time with Charlie also let me step away from what I thought everyone expected of me. I need to look at what I expected of me and what I really wanted to do with my magic. I love being an Auror and righting wrongs where they needed to be righted. But, I am better at creating spells and traps. I have found that working with George is even better than being an Auror. I have also found that I like who I am away from work since I started working with George. So, now, I have to break a girl’s heart again. And I have to learn to grovel. I think I will talk to Dad about that one. Thank you for letting me be stupid first and making me learn from being stupid.

Happy Birthday,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Molly,

What am I going to do with your son? He showed up on my doorstep with forget-me-nots. Forget-me-nots. I have spent the last several months trying to do just that, forget him. Dating Theo was a nice idea, but it wasn't right, it never felt like he was meant for me. Ron always felt like he was meant for me. I just had to decide to quit running away. Because we all know how well running away works. The best part of Ron leaving was he made me face a few things. I used work to hide, to not think, to escape. The questions he asked me as he walked out the door haunted me and echoed around the flat for days. He made me think of what I was doing and how I was making him feel. I finally decided to talk to someone about everything. No more running, No more hiding. I have discovered that I care for Ron more than I thought was possible. I have missed him as my friend and I have missed him being more than my friend. I was surprised when he showed up on my doorstep this evening, but I am glad he did. I think I am actually ready to try again. He has always been my rock, even when he left me staring at the door as he walked away. He is taking me out on a date next week. It is time for me to be brave. You have raise an incredible man.

Thank you,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Pansy,

I’m sorry. I can’t do this. You are a great girl and a beautiful witch. But I am still in love with Hermione. I think I may have given her my heart years ago. It is not fair to you to ask you to accept less than my whole heart. I know there is someone out there for you. It’s just not me. I don’t expect you to forgive me anytime soon. Breaking up with you over ice cream was not what I had planned for last night. I will miss you. Maybe, someday, we can find a way to be friends again.

Keep in touch,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Theo,

Please forgive me. I know you don’t love me and I don’t love you. We have talked about this more in the last week than we have in the whole time we have been seeing each other. I don’t want to keep you from finding your true love. My true love had the sense enough to let me go before I burned us. I have seen you watch Blaise when he comes in to the office. You are not hiding how you feel. Don’t be afraid. Finding true love means finding your true self and then taking a risk in showing it to someone else. Blaise watches you walk across any room you are in. It is like he can’t keep his eyes off of you. Don’t let your father’s teaching keep you from finding your own happiness. I will always be here if you need to talk. I treasure your friendship. It is time for me to take my own advice and take a risk. I handed my heart over to him a long time ago. I just need to get the courage to tell him what he really holds.

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mate,

Where do you take the love of your life on a second first date? I finally found the courage to see her last night and I ended up asking her for a second chance. I have no clue what I am going to do. I thought about her favorite Muggle place in London, but it doesn’t feel right. I want the place to mean something to both of us. I think I want to cook, well, ask Mum to help me cook so we can eat it. I know I want it quiet and private and a place where we can’t be interrupted. I need to show her that I mean what I say when I say I am going to make time for her. I want to give her a chance to talk about how things fell apart. The apology she sent me months ago still haunts me. I never want to have her feel like that again. How do I take things slow when all I want to do is tie her to me for the rest of our lives? I need to talk to Dad about borrowing a tent. Not the big one, maybe even a Muggle one. Just enough to give us some shelter and keep dinner a surprise. What about stuff to sit on? Pillows and blankets on the grass or table and chairs? Help a mate out here. I can’t screw this up…

Mischief Managed (Oh Merlin HELP me),  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

Why didn’t I see this the first time? Why did I not see the steel and the heart behind your brother’s goofy facade? I do not know how to handle this version of Ron Weasley. He came by the flat to talk the other night. He brought a bouquet of forget-me-nots. How could I forget him? I tried. Theo was sweet and understanding but, he loves someone else. Theo has become a great friend and he is going to need all the friends he can get when he finally truly admits who he loves. Ron has been one of my best friends since we were eleven years old. I fell apart when he left us the last year of the War, even if nobody but Harry saw it. I should have known then how he showed people he loved them. I fell apart again when he walked out the door of our flat. Have I ever told you about the knight I keep under my pillow? It was one of the white knights from the chess set I got him our first Christmas as a couple. Ron put it there one of the first times he went off with Harry to do Auror stuff. He said it was to remind me that he was always close and would always come back. The day he moved out of the flat, I went to see if the knight was still there. There was a knight under my pillow, but it wasn’t the white one, it was a black knight. I think my heart cracked apart the minute I realized what color that damn knight was. That is when I knew I had really lost him. I want that white knight back. I don't think I could have ever admitted it when he left, but I can now. I want the guy that showed up, blushing, with a bouquet of flowers asking to be friends again. I want that guy that talked to me until I fell asleep. I want that guy that put a tent up by the pond and had a picnic at sunset with me. I want that guy that is not afraid to call me out for paying more attention to work than to the people around her. I want that guy that had enough steel in his backbone to walk out and mean it, to trade a black knight for a white knight. I want to be more than friends with Ronald Weasley … I may have lost my mind, but I have definitely lost my heart …

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mione,

Thank you. For everything. Not just last night. For making me look at what I really wanted to do with my life when I lost you to your work. For making me figure out who I was without you and with you. For apologizing when you didn’t have to. How do I put into words how amazing it was to spend an evening with you at the pond? I am the luckiest wizard. The witch that means everything to me gave me a second chance. Mum told me you asked about the forget-me-nots. Since ancient times, it has been used as a symbol of faithfulness and remembrance. They are a promise from me to you. I promise to remember hearts are fragile and never forget where my treasure lies.

Always,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ronald,

Sunsets will never look the same for me. I never took time to look at them before you walked out of our flat. I never realized how much I missed by hiding in my work. I never realized how much I need to sit with a good friend and watch the sun set. How did you know about that spot at the pond? I have always gone there to think and now I can go there to be closer to you. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. I guess I needed you to walk away for me to see what I was losing. Your strength amazes me. I could have never walked away from everything and rebuilt the way you have. Can I borrow some of it? Can I lean on you when I am not strong enough to walk away from work that takes over everything? I want to learn to be as strong as you are. Thank you for your strength and for second chances. I’ll try not to lose you this time…

Forget me not,  
Hermione

_**Book 5: Making Up** _

Charlie,

I may need to borrow your couch again. I messed up big time. I was late for dinner with Hermione and now she won't talk to me. I may have to come see you to keep myself from living on her doorstep. I completely understand why she is mad at me but I can't seem to stop trying to apologize and get back in her good graces. I guess I forgot Hermione has a temper. She doesn’t lose it often, but when she does. It was scary. She got so quiet and she looked so tired. I know I messed up. I tried to apologize, but she won't let me. I have tried letters and flowers and gifts, but they all come back. I have tried bringing her dinner and taking care of her, but she won’t let me. I need to fix this. I guess I will just have to show her that I am not running this time. Merlin help me, I am going to be living on her doorstep.

Save the couch for me,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Luna,

Please remind me why I am not allowed to kill him. Ron is driving me insane. He is everywhere. On my doorstep when I get home from work, dropping off lunch when he thinks I haven’t stopped to eat (he is usually right), flowers and offers of picnics on Saturday afternoons. He left me because I could not leave work at work and then he has the nerve to be an hour late for dinner because he was working. I am so mad. He can’t have it both ways. He can’t fuss at me for working too much and then do the same thing to me. I should have known better than to let him back in … I cannot do this. I cannot let him back in again. But I feel empty without him. What am I supposed to do?

So confused,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mate,

She chased me down the path with her wand. I was just trying to get her to eat dinner and relax. I did not mean to upset her; I am trying to show her that she means more to me than anything. I think she may have been laughing as she chased me, but I could have been hearing things. Merlin, how I love to hear her laugh. I want to take care of her. I want to spend every evening with her. I am trying not to end up on her doorstep every night but I can’t help myself. I need to see her before I can rest. I am sounding like a stalker. I send owls every other day … She sent me a howler. It was amazing. Is it bad that it feels good to have her angry with me? I know I need to back off but I can’t. Talk to her for me, please. I know I messed up. I want to make it right; I want to get back to where we were before I messed up. I want to make her happy. I am in so much trouble.

Mischief Managed,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

What do I do now? He is everywhere. On my doorstep, at our spot at the pond, at work during my lunch break. It is like he knows what I need before I even know. I am having trouble staying mad at him. He looked so cute in the doorway last night. I had worked late and he was waiting for me with dinner when I finally got home. He was asleep in my doorway. He left work, got food and waited for me. It is hard to stay mad at him when he is always trying to take care of me. George owled me the other day. He asked me why his baby brother was running out of the lab before dinner every night. He said he had never seen Ron get so much done in such a short amount of time. I don’t want Ron to hurt himself trying to take care of me. But, it is nice to have someone worry about me. Can I do this? Can I let go of my anger and give him a chance? Can I let him back in? Will you kill him for me?

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mione,

I’m sorry. I know I messed up. Please forgive me. I want to be there at the end of every day. I want to watch you fall asleep and wake up. I can't promise I won't make mistakes. We have known each other to long for that. I can promise that I will do my best to put you before everything else. I can promise that I love you. I can promise that I will try to be the wizard you always tell me I can be. You are an amazing witch. Can we try again? Did you know your door is a really comfortable place to fall asleep?

I love you,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ronald,

I forgive you, this time. How can I stay mad at you when you insist on taking care of me? I would almost think you were stalking me but, I know your heart. I think I always have. I still remember the look in your eyes every time you have walked away from me. I remember because I could feel your sorrow and your determination. You have let me have my way and my anger for long enough. I know I have done things in anger that I should not have and for that, I ask you to forgive me. I think we have shown each other that we will try to put each other first. I don’t know how you have managed to be on my doorstep with dinner at least twice a week since you were late for dinner but, don't kill yourself trying to prove yourself. I know we are going to have to figure out this work thing. I feel almost lost when you aren’t on my doorstep when I get home. I think I want to see you there every night.

I love you, too,  
Hermione

_**Book 6: Growing Up** _

Pansy,

What do I do now? Who is this man that shows up at my flat every night and what has he done with the real Ron Weasley? I haven’t laughed so much in years. I actually look forward to coming home from work. Who knew growing up could have its rewards? People ask me if it is strange to be friends with your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. It’s not. The best thing that came out of you and Ron dating was getting to know you outside of school. Plus, I need all the fashion help I can get. You work wonders with a limited wardrobe or a limited budget. I think it is time you started your own store. Ginny and I will be the first people at your door. Fashions by Pansy - posh, perfect and personal. Why wouldn’t I want to be friends with someone who understands what it is like to date and care for Ron Weasley? I think he is plotting something but I’m not sure. Has he talked to you about anything? Owl me later. The girls need to get together soon and have a coffee night.

Keep dreaming,  
Hermione  
________________________________________

George,

I need your help. I need to find a way to ask Hermione to take the next step with me. Not getting married but living together. I hate having to go back to my flat by myself every night. I miss her when we are not in the same space. I want to do something special at the pond near the Burrow. I think I want to trace our path from school to this year. I have found a nice cottage that I want to buy, but I want Hermione to buy it with me. I know it has taken me a couple of months (well more than a couple) to convince her that this relationship is worth the risk, so this has to be special. You have been great about letting me adjust my work hours so Hermione and I can figure things out and I hate to ask you for more favors. But, this means a lot to me and you are the Charms expert. So I am asking - PLEASE help me charm Hermione into buying a house with me.

Pretty please,  
Ron  
________________________________________

Ginny,

Operation: Rest Freckles is going to happen. Ron has run himself ragged over the last few weeks. I know he is trying to help George develop some new charms and baubles for the Christmas shopping season. He stays here until I fall asleep every night and he was at the office before dawn the other morning. Don’t ask me how I know. I do need to protect my sources. He is going to burn out if I can’t find a way to slow him down. I need to show him that I see what he is doing and I appreciate everything. He has spent so much time taking care of me, he has forgotten to take care of himself. We are supposed to meet at my flat tomorrow night for dinner. Can you drop a spa kit by my flat in the morning and get George to tell him he can’t come in to the office until after noon the day after? I need George to convince him to take a few hours off. Ron needs the rest and I need to take care of him. I can’t believe he asked me to buy a cottage with him last night. I miss him when he is not in the same space as I am. I didn’t realize how empty a flat could be without his socks under the couch and the sound of him whistling off key as he works until he wasn't there anymore. Besides, my bed is too big to sleep in by myself.

Freckles won't know what hit him,  
Hermione  
________________________________________

Harry,

I didn’t think I could love her more than I did yesterday. Two nights ago, she said ‘Yes” to buying the cottage in Potters Bar together. Watching her face light up as the charms traced our history across the trestle George and I put up at the pond was amazing. Holding her in my arms as we watched the charms might have been the best experience of my life so far. I can’t wait to fall asleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning. I am even looking forward to trying to find her behind the stacks of papers she still brings home from time to time. She surprised me after dinner last night. She asked George and Ginny to make sure I got to her flat on time and even talked George into telling me I could not come in to the office until after noon today. My beautiful witch decided she need to help me relax. I have no idea how she got all the stuff into her flat but she was determined to help me relax and take better care of myself. I am not guessing her intent. She said, “Ron. Tonight it is my turn to take care of you. I will not stand by while you wear yourself out trying to take care of me. Put your butt on those pillows and relax.” Who am I to argue with Hermione Granger. It was the best night’s sleep I have had in months. It could have been the company or the fact that the knots in my shoulders dissolved at her touch. I don’t think I can let her go now.

Mischief Managed,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Hermione,

My beautiful witch. I amazed by how you care for me. I love you. I can’t wait to show you the cottage in Potters Bar. I think this knight belongs under your pillow.

All my love,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ronald,

Can you and George duplicate that display? It was amazing. You put things in there that I had forgotten. How can I put into words how much you mean to me? I love you. I miss you when you are at your flat. I am excited to start a new chapter of our lives in our cottage, together.

Always,  
Hermione

_**Book 7: Surprise** _

Harry,

HELP! I don't know that I can do this. I am sitting here staring at this ring and I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I know I want Hermione to be my wife but, I am terrified of asking her. Living with her in our cottage has been wonderful. I can’t imagine beginning or ending my day any other way than in her arms. When did I get so wrapped up in having her in my space? I can’t seem to breath is she is not tucked beside me every night. I have stopped myself three times this week. I have been carrying this blasted ring around in my pocket waiting for inspiration to strike. Mione is talking about having a Christmas party at the cottage to celebrate our first Christmas in the cottage. Maybe in front of the tree with all of you standing around. I will need you and Ginny pictures. I can make this work. Here’s to making some more memories with my beautiful, brilliant witch.

Mischief Managed (for now),  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

I need your help to get this party going. I’ve talked Ron into having a party at our house for the crew plus a few of his brothers. I am thinking about inviting Pansy because Charlie is coming in for a visit. They sneak peeks at each other every time we get together. I would love to see both of them happy again. Maybe a small gathering with good friend and family will let them get to know each other better. Ron suggested inviting Draco and Astoria. I liked the idea. It is nice to see Ron and Draco getting along like grownups. It is never a party without Marcus and Oliver. I will lose Ron to a heated Quidditch discussion at some point, but the boys love it and he misses playing the game with them. I need a good reason to get Theo and Blaise in the same space too. It is painful to watch them pine for each other across any room they are in. Neither of them can seem to overcome their Pureblood upbringing and admit to the feelings they have for each other. This could be great or it could be a disaster. What should I plan for food? Can you help me get the food ready? I am going to have so many lists. Remind me to hex your brother if he starts to laugh at my lists. A good plan is the best way to avoid a disaster. And this party has the potential to explode.

Here’s to the holidays,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Dad,

How did you hand over your heart to Mum? How did you ask her to trust you with hers? I am going to ask Hermione to marry me tonight. I talked to her parents yesterday and they are excited for us. Her dad thinks she will say yes and her mum ask me why it had taken so long for me to make her my mother-in-law. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her and she has had my heart has been hers for the taking for quite a while. But, it is petrifying to think about getting down on one knee and asking her to be mine forever. What if she says no? What am I going to do? What if I forget what I want to say? I guess it is time to leap again. Say a prayer for me …

Nothing ventured, nothing gained,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Mummie,

You are never going to believe what that loveable fool did. He asked me to marry him in the middle of the aftermath of a food fight! I had cake in my hair and frosting on my jumper. We were all standing around the tree covered in dessert when someone had the brilliant idea to document the Great Christmas Dessert Battle for posterity. As I turned to face the camera, I felt Ron tug on my hand. He was down on one knee with the most beautiful ring in his hand. Time stopped as I watched him slip that ring on my finger and ask me to be his wife. I just stood there nodding my head and crying. I guess it is time to make a new plan. Can we pull off a wizard/muggle wedding in less than a year? I was thinking about setting up a tent by the pond at the Burrow. The pond has special memories for both of us and I have always wanted to get married in the fall. Lunch with Molly on Saturday?

Love you,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Hermione,

How can I every day be better than the day before? I can’t believe you agreed to be my wife. I have never seen you look more beautiful than you did last night. Cake in your hair, your eyes bright with laughter, smiling and laughing with our friends and family. That is how I want to spend every Christmas like this. Surrounded by love and my ring on your finger. I love you. Take good care of my heart. It is yours now.

Forever yours.  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ron,

You beautiful, beautiful wizard. How did I get so lucky? My best friend asked me to be his wife. He called me beautiful and brilliant and took my hand and my heart. I was covered in dessert and you called me beautiful. I hope you remember that when I am old and wrinkled. I know I will. I have spent most of this morning watching the sunlight sparkled off the beautiful ring you placed on my finger. I pinch myself every few minutes to make sure I am not dreaming. I never want to wake up if this is a dream. Christmas is quickly becoming my favorite holiday. I was thinking a wedding by the pond in the fall. I can’t wait to become your wife. I love you. I am trusting you with something more precious than hope, all my dreams.

Always,  
Hermione

_**Book 8: Bells** _

My love,

Today is the first day of our grandest adventure. I woke up this morning and realized how lucky I am. I am marrying the witch that has been one of my dearest friends since we were eleven. I am marrying a creative and warm woman who holds my heart in the palms of her tiny hands. I get to be Hermione Granger’s husband. I am being granted a wish bigger than I ever dared to wish. I will never understand how I got lucky enough to get to keep you. I love you. I’ll be waiting at the pond

Forever yours,  
Ron.  
________________________________________  
Today, I marry my best friend  
I promise to never stray

Today, I join my life to hers  
I promise to always be there

Today, I make plans for forever  
I promise to take one step at a time

Today, I make a dream come true  
I promise to never forget

Today, I start our family  
I promise to be home for dinner

Today, I lay down my wants  
I promise to supply your needs

Today, I gain my greatest treasure  
I promise not to hide it from the world

Today, I seal my promise with a ring  
I promise to never take it off

Today, I marry my best friend  
And a luckier man I have never seen  
________________________________________  
My love,

Today you are making my greatest wish come true, I am marrying you. How did I get so lucky? I never dreamed big enough. When we meet on the train, you just a red headed boy who made me laugh. Over the years, we have grown into so much more. I never would have imagined surviving a war or finding the love of my life in the middle of a battle. Thank you - for having the courage to walk away when I was hurting you, for having the courage to stay when I was pushing you away, for making me laugh and for making me cry, for seeing good in me when I saw none, for seeing our story in a string of charms and for never giving up on us. I love you. I’ll meet you at the pond.

Always,  
Hermoine  
________________________________________  
Ginny,

Words can never express how much I appreciate everything you have done to make today perfect. I would never have made to this point without you. And I don’t just mean the wedding. I mean school and the war, fights with Ron, life with Ron, life without Ron, ALL of it. Thank you for helping me understand your brother when he could not find the right words to explain himself and thank you for helping me find ways to surprise him. Harry is a lucky man to have you. Be careful on your broom. I really don't want to spend my honeymoon taking care of Harry because you got knock off your broom by a bludger. Thank you for helping fit into your huge and chaotic family. Being an only child makes families like your scary. But look what I found in your great, big, loud, family - the man I love and and the sister I never knew I needed. Thank you for putting up with all my lists and plans and for making sense out of them once I was done. Gryffindor girls have to stand together. Thank you for standing by me, especially today.

Love you,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Mate,

Thank you for all your help getting the honeymoon together. The place you found is amazing and I can’t wait to have Hermione to myself for a few days. I would have never made it this far without you. I am getting married tomorrow. To one of my best friends. How did I get so lucky? She is too good for me. But, maybe that is how it works. Our girls are always to good for us (Ginny is definitely too good for you but she still keeps you around … did you put a potion in her pumpkin juice?) I will never be able to thank you enough for all the help and advice you have given over the years. I am here for you if you ever need anything. I know I don’t have to say it but, I need to say it. You are my best mate and my brother. I’m getting married tomorrow, can you believe it. I am getting married tomorrow. Don’t forget to comb your hair tomorrow. Hermione will beat you with her bouquet if you and your messy hair mess up her perfect pictures tomorrow. Thank you for everything.

Mischief Managed,  
Ron

_**Book 9: Babies** _

Mione,

You should not be this sick every morning. Please go see the Healer. Please. I am worried. You stay tired and you can’t keep anything down. I do not want to watch you melt away in front of me. I need you in my life. Please go see the Healer. I will go with you if you need me too. I just can’t stand to see you like this

I love you,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Ronald,

I hate it when you are right. It didn’t take a trip to the Healers to figure it out. It just took a trip to the chemist and running late for a meeting for it to occur to me that I was more than just late for a meeting. We are going to be parents. I am so not ready for this. I have things to do. But what are they? I need books and parchment and plans. I need to start planning. We need to set up appointments with the Healer and decide which room will be the baby’s. And get all the stuff that babies need. What do babies need? I need to talk to your Mum. I’m going to be a mum, You’re going to be a dad … We are going to be parents. What if I am a horrible mum? What if I forget the baby somewhere? What if I drop the baby? What am I doing? I can’t do this. Please tell me I can do this. I’m scared. I don’t want to mess this up. I love you. I love this baby. I am going to be so bad at this. I can't even keep a plant alive, how am I going to keep a baby alive? I love you

I need you,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
Love,

Breathe. Everything is going to be fine. This is the best news I have ever heard. I am going to be a dad; you are going to be a mum. We are going to be parents and it is all going to work out. We can figure this out. Babies are more resilient than you think. Look at me. I survived being younger than Fred and George. We definitely need to set up appointments with the Healer and we do need to start thinking about where the baby is going to sleep, but that can wait a few days. Right now, I want you to breathe. I know you and your brain is spinning faster than you can keep up. Just take a deep breath and then another. It is all going to be okay. Babies don’t need much. Just a place to sleep, clean nappies, a few outfits and lots of love. Mum can help you figure all of this. We can start working on your lists tonight. You are not going to be a horrible mum. You love to deeply and care too much for that to happen. We are in this together. Being parents is a team effort and we are an awesome team. I know you, forgetting the baby is not going to happen. I won’t be surprised if you talk George in to coming up with a baby detection charm, just in case. I have it on good authority, that babies are pretty durable and don’t break easily. If Harry can keep from breaking his baby, then I think we are okay. Breathe, love. I know this is scary. We will figure it out. I love you. Be sides, who says you killed the plant. It could have been all of George’s horrible coffee that killed it. The only way I could get a decent cup of coffee was to water that plant with it so I could make a new pot. Breath …

Always,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
My precious surprise,

Please forgive your Mum for being a little slow in realizing you were on the way. This is my first time around as a mum and I might have missed a few things. I can’t wait to meet you. Your dad and I have lots of things to done before you get here, so please be patient. I never knew I could love someone this much before I have even meet them. I am going to make mistakes. As much as that scares me, your dad tells me that all parents make mistakes. There will be limits and there will be expectations. Don’t let them scare you. You are just a tiny little thing nestled in my tummy. Stay there for as long as you need to. Don’t be in a hurry to get here. The world will still be waiting for you. Your dad and I aren’t agreeing on a couple of things right now, but don’t worry. Just because we don’t agree on things doesn’t mean we won’t figure out a way to make everything work. Your mum is a planner. Your dad loves surprises. It will all work out in the end. I love you, little one

Love and wishes,  
Mum  
________________________________________  
Hello little one,

Just because you don’t like what Mum ate for dinner is no reason to make her run for the loo. She loves you and only wants the best for you. I can’t wait to meet you. I am working on a few surprises for your mum because she worries. The first present is an extendable ear that listens for your heart beat. I know you are too small for that right now, but you will big enough soon enough. The others you (and your mum) will have to wait for. Your Uncle George will want to help once he knows you are on your way. We will have to keep an eye on him. Things tend to blow up if he tinkers with them too much. I want your mum to be the first to hear your heartbeat. Your Uncle Harry says a baby's heartbeat sounds like humming bird wings. I guess I will have to wait a little longer to see. When you get bigger, you are going to want to stretch and move. Please keep your mum in mind. She is stretching a growing to give you space to grow, but there is only so much stretching she can do. I can’t wait to feel you kick and roll. Your mum, not quite as much. Take your time growing. We will be here for you when the time is right. I love you, little one.

Always,  
Dad  
________________________________________  
My darling husband,

Please stop. ‘Chase the Hand’ is fun for you and the baby but my belly was not made to be a football field. It has gotten to the point that the baby starts kicking at the same time every night. If you are not home in time, I have to figure out how to play and I, apparently, am not as entertain as me. You also need to have your eye sight check. Last night you called me your beautiful, brilliant witch. First of all, I am not beautiful. I am as big as a whale and I waddle like a duck when I try to go anywhere. I thought about calling a crane to help me get off of the couch the other night. Secondly, pregnancy hormones have scrambled my brain. I forgot the combination to my safe at the office yesterday and had to ask Theo to open it for me. I cannot keep thought is my head for more than a few minutes, and the brief I wrote on additional improvements to House Elf conditions laws was so bad I had to get Harry to help me rewrite it. Harry should not every help anyone write anything. Are you sure I am still capable of raising a child. I’m not. I worry. I love you,

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
My beautiful wife,

I will not stop playing ‘Chase the Hand’ with the baby because it lets me touch your smooth skin and kiss your beautiful bally belly. I am sorry I have set an expectation of play time with the baby and I will try to do better about getting home on time. I do not need to have my eyesight checked. I see you perfectly fine. You are not the size of a beached whale; you are just the size of a small house (OUCH … I felt you hit me as I wrote that ... I am trying to make you laugh). How could you not be beautiful? You are growing our child in that cute belly of yours. You do not waddle like a duck and you are not heavy enough to need a crane to lift you off the couch. I have been working out. I can lift you anytime you don’t feel like walking. I promise you are still brilliant. YOU are just tired. Your brain will recover and you will find out that Harry is not as bad about writing as you think he is. How do you think I survived Professor McGonagall’s essays. Harry is great at editing and suggesting changes. You are definitely still capable of raising a child. I can think of no other witch I would want to raise this baby with. I love you.

Forever yours,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
Hey baby,

Tomorrow is the big day. After months of waiting, we finally get to meet you. Your room is ready and everyone is anxious to meet you. Gram and Papa, Nanny and Pops, all your aunts and uncles. You are so loved and you are not even here yet. Your room is ready. We are so ready to hold you and kiss you and welcome you to this amazing family. We love you, little one

Until tomorrow,  
Mum and Dad  
________________________________________  
My little spark,

Please treat your Mum well. She was not quite ready to find out you were on the way to join us. You and I are both on her naughty list right now. Don’t worry. She will get over it soon and, I promise, she loves you already. Your sister is going to be excited when you get here and your mum will be excited when she is no longer rushing for the loo every morning. I am going to tell you the same things it told your sister - be nice to Mum, she loves you. Don’t be in a hurry to get here, there is a reason it is a nine-month journey. Be considerate, your mum will stretch and grow along with you but she can only stretch so far. I love you. Uncle George has been banned for making baby products this time around. Soon you will be big enough for us to use the Baby Hear Ear to hear your heartbeat. Don’t worry about the sounds you hear. Your mum and I have already started talking to you and will will always talk to you. Stay safe and warm, little one. YOu will get to meet us soon enough.

Always,  
Dad  
________________________________________  
My unexpected little one,

I guess you are my reminder that life never goes as we plan. I wasn’t quite ready to be a mum again, but as your dad said the other day, life is more special when we embrace the surprises it has for us. I will try not to worry so much this time. I know you are safe and warm and growing. That is the way things need to be. Your sister will be curious about you before you get here and I am sure she will chatter to you as you grow. Your dad and I are looking forward to watching you grow. Dad will want to play “Chase the Hand”. At least don't accommodate him to often. It was your sister's favorite game and my belly can only take so many football kicks from the inside. I can’t wait to feel you move, but there are areas that are out of bonds for kicking. Don’t be in a hurry to get here. We will be waiting when the time is right. I love you, little one.

Love and wishes,  
Mum  
________________________________________  
Hey little man,

Don’t ever scare us like that again. Timelines are important and you should never be in that big of a hurry. Your early arrival caused some panic and stress. Your mum thought we had another three weeks before you got here. We were working on your room when you decided to change the schedule. We are so glad you are here in our arms. You are so tiny but so strong. Listen to your mum next time. Don’t rush. We are keeping you to ourselves tonight. The Healer says you need a little time to grow stronger before we go home. Tomorrow will be soon enough to meet little miss Prickle Pants and the rest of the family.

We love you,  
Mum and Dad

_**Book 10: Fading Away** _

Mione,

You are never going to believe what George and Hugo did today. They blew up the lab … with glitter. Yes, I said, glitter. Hugo was working on his first adaptation of the Glitter Bomb. Hugo got a couple of letters mixed up and the nest thing you know, George, Hugo and the lab were covered in glitter. Hugo looked like a disco ball and George spent an hour cleaning glitter out of all his crack and crannies … I really don't want to think about that. How are you doing? I hope Charlie and Pansy are treating you well. I know you like to go watch the dragons fly over the mountains. How is the wedding dress planning going? I know you ladies want to keep the design a secret but gold is coming from my vault. I’m sure it will be perfect. I am sending you a picture of Hugo, George, and the lab. I laugh every time I see it. But, I am so proud of him. Hugo kept at it and now he has his first item on the store shelves, Baby Bombs - glitter bombs that are safe for little ones on New Year’s Eve. George was so impressed with Hugo, that he has set his retirement date. We have a retirement party to plan as soon as you get back. I miss you, my love. Save the dragons and come home to me.

Bring my sunshine home,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
My darling Ron,

Charlie's’ dragons are beautiful but I can't wait to be home. Pansy and Rose have designed a beautiful gown and they have left you a few galleons in the vault. I can’t wait to plan George’s retirement party. He has been talking about retiring for years. I cannot believe how covered they were in glitter. Are you still finding glitter in the lab? I laughed until I cried when I saw the picture. George looks like a sheepdog shaking out his fur. How did you catch the glitter cloud like that? The Dragon Law amendments are almost done. I am just waiting on local approval and then I can bring them back to the Ministry. I am ready to be home for a while. We have two weddings and a retirement to plan. I have lists to make and future daughter-in-law to get to know better. Save a Baby Bomb prototype for me. I need a new paperweight for my desk. I miss you, my heart.

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
My love,

I am worried about you. You keep forgetting things, even when you write them down. Your lists keep getting longer but your memory keeps getting shorter. Please go see the Healer. I know you are scared but we need answers. I can’t make you go and I can’t keep the worry away. Last night, you scared me more. I woke up to an empty bed and could not find you. It took 15 minutes of following a trial of papers and quills to find you sitting in the garden. It was cold and you only had on your nightgown and slippers. You were calling for Hugo and Rose to come in for dinner. It was 3 am. I have made you an appointment with the memory care Healer at St. Mungos. I am going to tell you we are going to lunch but I have an errand to run first. Please forgive me. I love you too much to let this go on longer.

For Always,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
My dearest,

You seem to be moving slower these days. I have seen you rubbing your chest over your heart when you think I am not looking. What is going on. I know I don’t remember things as well as I used to. Have you been to the Healer? What did she say? Did you tell me? Did I forget to write something down? I hate this. I feel like I am half a witch these days. I know I am missing things. I miss you most when you are not here. Can you stay home with me? I know Hugo is doing most of the day to day stuff and he has great people to help him. Is it time for you to … what’s the word … I know this word … where you don’t go to work every day anymore … you get a party and something shiny … we threw George a party when he did it … what is that word? I hate this. I feel so lost. I feel like I am fading away and nobody has noticed. Please come home.

Always,  
Hermione  
________________________________________  
My love,

I am never going to send this letter to you. The children will find it when they read the final bundles in the memory trunks we have created. I am sick. My heart is breaking and there is nothing the Healers can do to fix it. I will not be with you much longer. I need to finish a few tasks and then I am going to get our new home ready. I love you so much. I don't want to leave. The only people who know how sick I am are the Healers who are treating me. I have loved you since we were First Years at Hogwarts and I will love you until the end of all time. Try to remember me a little longer, my love. Love is never a curse, my treasure, it is always an adventure worth living. Thank you for this amazing adventure.

Forever and always yours,  
Ron  
________________________________________  
My darling Ronald,

I know you are hiding something from me. You haven’t come home from the lab in days. Hugo wants me to stay with him. But, I need to stay at home in case you come back. Besides, there is this strange woman and two noisy children that stay with him. That is not right. Hugo is too young to have other people live with him. He should live at home with us. Rose is being bad too. She had a young man drop her off at the house yesterday and she kissed him. She is too young to be dating. I need you to come home and talk to the children. They are not listening to me. Yesterday, Hugo said you had gone to make our new home ready for me. Why are we moving? I don't want to leave our cottage. All my memories are here. I have started charming papers to go into a bundle at the bottom of my Hogwarts trunk. I don't know why I am doing it, but it feels like what I am supposed to do. I’m fading without you. My heart. Where are you? I miss you. Please come home. I love you. Please come home.

Always,  
Mione


End file.
